Only Time
by sycoticatalyst
Summary: -OneShot- February fourteenth. Valentine's Day. The day Ginny Weasley had hated since her first year at Hogwarts. But this year will be different...


**Only Time**

_Disclaimer: I own Harry & Co. In my dreams. But I do own my Muses, and they enjoy being evil. This one isn't particularly evil, though, as it's for a one-shot V-day challenge at Fawkes' Ashes._

February fourteenth. Valentine's Day. The day Ginny Weasley had hated since her first year at Hogwarts. _And this year will be no different_, she thought to herself as she watched the familiar school owl, a light tan-ish one with scatterings of darker feathers, swoop down and deposit a folded and sealed piece of parchment. She sighed and, finishing her plate and downing the last bit of her juice, she carefully opened the letter, prepared for yet another heartache.

Ever since the summer before her fourth year, she and Harry had been much closer; she hadn't been so... jumpy around him. They had corresponded by owl while Harry was with the Dursleys over the next summer, and she had confided several of her innermost secrets with him; namely, her experiences with the diary... But the most recent summer was the reason she wasn't looking forward to this letter.

Over the summer before Harry's seventh year, he had _met_ someone. _A girl_. Well, technically, he had already known her, but never actually realized his feelings for her until that summer. Ginny suspected it was Hermione, but she couldn't see either of them liking the other. So he had sent her letters asking for her advice, and sometimes he would just write little snippets of poetry. They were beautiful, and if Ginny didn't know that Harry had feelings for someone else, she would have thought that he wrote them specifically for her.

More recently, Harry had actually written out a poem, and asked for her opinion on it. He said that he might send 'the lucky girl', as Ginny had taken to thinking of her, something for Valentine's Day. And Ginny, searching desperately for something to be wrong with the poem, couldn't help but think it perfect. Except... _the last line doesn't fit right_... She had told him that, and he had thanked her, but hadn't asked for a suggestion to replace the last line. _Maybe he decided to wait a bit longer before sending it to her?_ she thought hopefully.

_Why do I still feel this way about him?_ she asked herself angrily, keeping a smile on her face in case Harry noticed her jealousy. _Why can't I get over him?_ She had dated handfuls of guys since her fourth year, and was beginning to consider outing herself - even if it _was_ a lie - in yet another attempt to push herself away from Harry.

Letting out a breath carefully, Ginny broke the familiar gold seal and unfolded the parchment. Sparing a glance to where Harry was sitting, she noticed him blushing and saying something to Ron and Hermione. When Harry noticed Ginny's gaze, he smiled hesitantly and waved to her. Smiling back, she looked back down to the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Gin,_

Sorry to ask this of you with such short notice, but.. Could you possibly meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight before dinner? I need some help with the ending of my poem. Please give me an answer soon, I would really love your help.

Harry

Resisting the urge to crumple the letter in her hand, she took a deep breath and smiled at Harry, nodding. He grinned, obviously relieved, and leaned over the table to tell Ron something. That was when she noticed that Hermione was gone. Looking around the Great Hall, Ginny noticed the Head Girl whispering to the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Curious, Ginny watched as Hermione and Draco exited the room together.

_Something's going on with those two_... she thought to herself, studying the two prefects with interest. Then she saw it. A smile, on Hermione's lips. A secret smile, a smile that Ginny had always worn when looking forward to a snog session...

Ginny sighed audibly, then looked around as she suddenly noticed the abundance of red and pink valentines in the other students' hands. There were candy boxes, roses, cards, hearts... Frowning, Ginny looked down to the table in front of her, disappointed as always to see that she hadn't received any gifts, any material proof that anyone cared about her.

Sighing again, Ginny got up from her seat and slipped out of the Hall, oblivious to the pair of eyes following her.

That evening, as promised, Ginny headed straight for the familiar room that was used for DA meetings. She heard giggling from behind her and turned to look. Two seventh-year girls were grinning and pointing at her. Ginny could just imagine what they were laughing about: "That girl didn't get _any_ Valentine's. How pathetic!"

Sighing, Ginny turned and continued walking. She saw more people point and whisper, but she ignored them. Finally, she reached the door. Not wanting to seem rude, she knocked on the door.

No answer.

Ginny knocked again, and again there was no answer. Frowning, Ginny opened the door - to see the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. She felt a sharp pang in her heart as she remembered that this wasn't for her. Looking around, her heart began to ache again, noticing her favourite flowers, colours, fruits, chocolates... It was almost like the room was designed specifically for her. Sighing dejectedly, Ginny wondered again who Harry's love interest was. She obviously liked a lot of the same things as Ginny.

Her eyes rested on Harry, who was wearing a tux instead of his usual robes, and looking very nervous. Forcing a smile, Ginny fought back tears. What she wouldn't give to be the one Harry set this all up for. "It's... perfect, Harry. She'll love it."

Harry grinned, obviously relieved. "Good. Er.. I finished the poem, could you..." he trailed off, looking nervous again. "You know... Um... Look it over? Tell me what you think?"

Ginny's eyes burned. She knew she'd break down reading his poem for someone else, in this room made for some other girl.. She wanted this all to be for her, not for someone else. Not wanting to ruin everything for Harry, she took the offered piece of parchment and began reading. Halfway through, a tear escaped the confines of one of her eyes, and fell onto the parchment.

"Gin? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Harry tilted her chin up so he was looking directly into her eyes. Another tear slid down her cheek, and he wiped it away.

"Harry, I... I'm h-happy for you. Really, I am.. It's just..." Ginny sighed. "Nevermind." Harry moved his hand, and Ginny went back to reading the poem. As she reached the end, she frowned. "I thought you said you finished it. It ends at the same place you stopped last time.."

"I did finish it. I've had the last part memorized for weeks now." Harry took the parchment from her hands and let it drop to the floor while he took her hands in his.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
